


Under the Rain

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Kanda aspettava pazientemente che smettesse di piovere sotto la tenda di un negozio, scrutando il cielo plumbeo con espressione accigliata.Aveva le braccia strette al petto per tenere chiusa la cerniera del giaccone, proteggendo con molta cura al suo interno ciò che trasportava.





	Under the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> ★ COWT8: Prompt "Gemelli"  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Rainy Time” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 420  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 34. A ha perso/dimenticato il proprio ombrello e B gli offre di smezzare il proprio.

COW–T8, Prompt “gemelli”.

 

 

##  **Under the rain**

 

Kanda aspettava pazientemente che smettesse di piovere sotto la tenda di un negozio, scrutando il cielo plumbeo con espressione accigliata.

Aveva le braccia strette al petto per tenere chiusa la cerniera del giaccone, proteggendo con molta cura al suo interno ciò che trasportava.

Giusto la sua immensa fortuna, proprio nel momento più sbagliato doveva scoppiare un temporale come quello, con una pioggerellina leggera ma fitta e insistente! Quando, ovviamente, lui era non solo senza ombrello, ma non poteva nemmeno usare le mani, quindi era fuori discussione anche andare ad acquistarne uno nel vicino Family Mart.

Sbuffò, seccato. La gente gli passava davanti, lo guardava con sufficienza e tirava dritto.

_Maledetti bastardi._

Poi, a un certo punto, vide arrivare un giovane con uno sgargiante ombrello rosso, grande e dalla foggia raffinata. Anche l'abbigliamento del giovane era intonato, aveva un bel trench nero e uno sciarpone rosso come l'ombrello, ma la cosa che più attirò l'attenzione di Kanda furono i capelli. Corti e rossi, come fiamme che si agitassero al vento. Dalla borsa che aveva a tracolla, dedusse che potesse essere uno studente universitario, magari anche un giovane professore.

Con sua grande sorpresa, il giovane si fermò davanti a lui, offrendogli un posto sotto l'ombrello.

– Vedo che proteggi qualcosa con molta cura – gli disse con un sorriso – devi arrivare alla stazione?

– Miao! – provenne in quel momento da sotto il giubbetto.

I suoi protetti si erano svegliati. Kanda li mostrò, due micetti rossi identici.

– Due piccole meraviglie! – esclamò il giovane. – Il mio nome è Lavi, il tuo?

– Kanda. – rispose lapidario. – Alla stazione.

– Kanda. Di poche parole – commentò Lavi – ma capisco che tu non voglia dire il tuo nome a uno sconosciuto, che potenzialmente sta cercando di rimorchiarti perché sei il suo tipo e stringi al petto due adorabili gattini. – Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio: parlava sul serio? – Che ne dici di venire da me, finché non smette di piovere? Abito qui vicino.

Sì, ci stava proprio provando con lui e, parlando di cose ridicole, era anche il suo, di tipo.

– Yuu – disse, rivolgendo al giovane un'occhiata decisa – il mio nome è Yuu; e spero tu abbia del buon te' verde da offrirmi.

Lavi sorrise di nuovo, facendo un cenno col braccio per indicargli la direzione.

– Compreremo tutto il necessario per i gattini lungo la strada – disse, mettendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle.

Kanda si voltò, incontrandone lo sguardo. Sembrava che la sua serata si fosse improvvisamente riempita.

 


End file.
